psp2_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Translation Project
GROUP MEMBERS ArasKarasu - Script organisation, typesetting, editing LoliRam - Script organisation, typesetting, editing MrFwibbles - Script organisation, typesetting, editing Weyu - Script organisation, typesetting, editing JamRules - Romhacking SPECIAL THANKS DeviFoxx - for giving permission to use this comprehensive guide (http://www.devimension.com/dona/psp2i_guide_download.html) essen – for research into .nbl fuzziqer – for research into prs encryption @akiyoruno - for providing extra script resources PROGRESS – Technical To do: *.pmf subs (including timing, encoding, etc) - the game actually uses soft subs so that needs investigating *asm hack to widen UI displays - in progress (chat windows done, loads more to do) *asm hack to change home menu language on real psps - todo *Update tool to support dlc items *Removal of install data loading *Other technical randomness - loads of fixes, etc. - too much to mention / never-ending .fpb splitter - DONE .fpb reimporter - DONE .fbp (type 3) crypto – DONE - removed by asm hack .nmll loading – DONE .nmll crypto (encrypt/decrypt)(type 1) – DONE – ported from essen’s original C code .nmll decompression – DONE – ported from fuzziqer’s code .nmll compression – DONE script dumper (.txt file output) – DONE look up table exporter and importer (because there are loads of duplicates; ~8000 unique text entries out of ~250,000 for one file set) - DONE indexed text editor - DONE script editor with pointer redirection – DONE automatic script inserter – DONE file list spreadsheet exporter - so we can track translations - DONE PROGRESS – Translation Mission-specific battle chat -in progress Mission names and descriptions -in progress Area names -in progress In-mission tutorials, objective text, etc. -in progress Glossary -in progress above text is mainly from newer version files found in the game (~10000 files, loads of text) All story/NPC dialogue translated and inserted (including tutorials and Client Requests) ''-initial version translated and inserted'' All inventory/Visiphone names and descriptions -armor -modules -items -costumes -weapons -monsters -photon arts etc. ''-initial translation complete and inserted'' All Battle Chat (including all variations of MySynth) ''-initial translation complete and inserted'' Typesetting, Testing and Clean-up ''-in progress - this will take quite a while'' PROGRESS – Other -Textures - important textures now mostly replaced -Testing - Loads todo here [Note: this post may not be an up-to-date representation of current progress, further progress may have been made - read the forum for the latest] *Notes about release* The patch will be released as a full patch, this means it won't be released until it is done. It will most likely be a .xdelta patch once completed. No release date has been decided ' '*DLC* Once the main game is done I'll try to do the dlc quests (might not be possible / they are available here http://www.psp2infinity.jp/pc/mission/). However I won't be doing any of the psn store paid dlc items, etc. and this is not up for discussion. There have been many posts relating to DLC already and any future queries relating to it will be ignored at this time, the actual game patch is still in progress. Category:Community Category:Browse